


Hawk and Panther

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Curiosity, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, T'challa pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Panther meets and helps the Hawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk and Panther

The son of the King of Wakanda, Prince T'Challa had been observing the man he saved. Looking at him the Prince was curious. T'Challa had been wandering when he heard the sound of a gun going of. Going in the direction of the sound, he found a man lying on the ground, unconcious, with a bullet wound in his stomach.

T'Challa had never encountered such a beautiful creature. Sure there were many beautiful women in his country and tribe, but no one was as unique as this man. T'Challa heard a groan and saw the man stirring. Suddenly the man's eyes opened and he sat up, frantically survaying his surroundings. T'Challa thought he was searchig for his weapons.  
The man turned to him and the young prince was mesmerized by his eyes.   
The mans eyes were a combination of blue-gray with hints of gold in them. T'Challa could tell the mans eyes were sharp and didn't miss anything.  
The man said, " Who are you ? "  
T'Challa replied, " I am T'Challa , Prince of Wakanda."  
The man stared at him, piercing him with his gaze. Then he said, " My name is Ethan Smith. I am guessing you saved me ? "  
T'Challa replied, " Yes."  
Ethan said, " Thank you. I was chasing those men but was out numbered, the were running an illegal arms business. I took out all of them but one of their bullets hit me. I work for the FBI."  
T'Challa knew FBI was American. Ethan said, " How can I repay you ? "  
T"Challa smiled and said, " You could come to my house and stay with me for a few days."  
Etan thought about it and said yes.  
T'Challa got a good look at the Ethan now that he was awake, Ethan had blonde hair, the most beautiful eyes and a handsome face. T'Challa would always remember this man.

So met the Panther and the Hawk.

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pairing.


End file.
